Saying Good-Bye
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: (For lktwh13) These are the letters to the rest of the team from the story Beauty. If you haven't read it then I suggest that you do before continuing..
1. Hotch

Hotch,

First, I want to apologize for leaving as quickly as I did. There are many things that I wish I could tell you, things that would help you to better understand. This is not what I had planned when I walked into your office that day.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I am still extremely grateful that you gave me the chance to pove myself. Working with you and the team has been an amazing part of my life and it does pain me to have to let it all go. I know that you are far from stupid, and that you will slowly try to put all the pieces together to figure out why I left. I only hope that you won't think so much that it starts to change your perception of me.

You are a great leader, and I know that we have had our issues, (especially when I started) but I am glad that we made it past that point, I respect you a great deal, you have been a mentor and a great friend. If our future is anything like our past then I have no doubt that our paths will cross again.

Sincerely,

Emily Prentiss


	2. Rossi

Rossi,

Hearing that I have just up and left probably has your mind wandering. I just hope that they are not ill thoughts of me.

Over the years the relationship between us has changed tremendiously. First, you were my co-worker, then a friend, and soon after a confidant.

I haved shared many things with you over the years, we have secrets and stories that no one else knows. I know that they will remain to be safe withing your mind, and your heart.

I will never forget the friendship that we share, I wish that Icould have stayed, but things just got too difficult and out of hand. I know that eventually you will come to understand that I had to do this.

I look forward to seeing you again one day, so I refuse to say good-bye.

Your Confidant,

Emily Prentiss


	3. Reid

Reid,

I can't even begin to apologize to you for leaving the way that I did, It was so "Gideon" of me. You deserved so much better, and one day I promise that I will explain to you why I had to do it this way.

Things weren't supposed to be like this, and I wish that I could explain that now, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you, and this was the way that it had to be.

I know that right now you probably want to hate me, and you have every right to feel that way. I just hope that it won't last forever.

When I joined the team you were looking a little worse for wear, and you lashed out at me a lot. I am so glad that we managed to get past that and become friends. You have done an amazing job staying on the right track and I hope that you will continue to do so. I am so very proud of you for everything that you have accomplished. You are brilliant, and so much fun to be around. Don't let the others pick on you too much.

I hope that in time, that we will be able to reunite, I am really going to miss our talks (the ones that no one else seems to understand). Be proud of everything you are, and everything that you are capable of. Stay safe!

Live Long and Prosper,

Emily Prentiss


	4. Garcia

Garcia,

"Goddess of all knowledge" really counts on this one. I know that you are probably the least shocked out of the rest of them, but still shocked none the less. I hope that you will understand what I have doen even though I know that you won't like it. I also know that the conversation that we had a few months ago will stay between us.

I really don't wish for the team to now that even though I can go to a crime scene, talk to a perp, even get beat up once and again, but I couldn't stay and mend a broken heart.

I know that Imade the right decision leaving (even though I probably could have done it better then this). I know that you will try to find me, if nothing more then to make sure that I am ok. I thank you for that and I wish you luck, if working undercover taught me anything, it was how to cover my tracks.

Your friendship has meant so much to me, you can always make me smile, and I don't think that I ever told you that. I promise that one day I will make this up to you, but right now I have to get away. I have to get a clean slate, and figure out how to fix myself. Especially now, and if I want to come back.

Thanks for being there,

Always,

Emily Prentiss


	5. Derek

Derek,

My partner, My best friend. I know that this is hard on you, and you are going to pull the tough guy act. I'm sorry that I didn't come to you, but there was nothing that could have been done. You have always had my back these last few years, and I can never thank you enough for that.

I know that you are angry because I left, but please keep in mind that things have been going wrong for a while now. I did some things that I'm not proud of, some things that I don't regret but in the end Icouldn't get past the repercussions and for that reasoning I had to leave.

It is my hope that it is just temporary and that by the time that I return there will be minimial animosity between us. This job has been more then I could have dreamed. I found companionship, friendship, love and family. I hope you know how hard this was for me to do.

You know that I love this job more then life its self, so for me to just up and leave things had to have been bad. I hope that time will heal the wounds that I have, and that someday soon I will be able to find my way back. I am really going to miss you.

There are a few things I need to tell you just in case it takes longer then I imagine. You have proven to have what it takes to be an amazing leader if the need were to arise. I have no doubt that whatever decisions that you make will be the right ones, just as I hope that you have no doubt in me.

Just know that I didn't do this just because. I had reasonings that I hope to explain to you one of these days, if you will let me.

So long for now, my friend

Emily Prentiss


End file.
